meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zybera
Thank you for voting! Also, if the episodes look very attractive, who knows, maybe more people will visit Meerkats Wiki. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) We don't really know if flower died to save her grandkids. the filmcrew nor the researchers were there when flower was bitten(If a remember it correctly). A good person to ask is DJay321. He a friend of the KMP and he will answer you question the best. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Lockdown It's time to crack down...hard. There are over 800 articles on this wiki and the number of which are satisfactory, I could count on one hand. Although the wiki looks nice, and our community is fantastic, we won't be getting anywhere with articles that look awful. There are grammatical errors on the majority of pages and the number of stubs is upsetting. We need to work on further expanding these pages, and keeping them free of errors. My suggestion is to stop working on new pages and creating new templates. We need to fix the problems that already exist. If we all work together on this, I believe that the wiki will be fixed in a month and a half. By then, we'll only have minor tweaking to do. If everyone would please join in, it would be phenomenal. I have set up a community page for the "Lockdown", which is what I have named this project. Please join in at Meerkats Wiki:Project Lockdown. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Critical Analysts' Board I'm creating a community group for collaborative article analysis. In the future, members will be chosen through an election process. For the first membership selection, however, I'm just asking. If you'd like to join, please do. This group will help the wiki tremendously once we get it running. Join and I'll get things started. It will be instructional at first, but once we get the hang of it, we'll be looking better than ever. You're one of our premier users, so I think you're an excellent choice for the group. Do you accept? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back, it is great to a good user back. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]14:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) New Standards FAs and Check Articles should not be given because of the amount of valid content. Instead, they need to be given to articles that are gripping. Articles that contain a lot of information don't necessarily deserve the title. The article must be interesting. There should be a variety in sentence structure and compelling vocabulary. Our high-end articles should be the epitome of encyclopedic excellence. We need to seriously reconsider our writing methods. We don't want to bore people, we want to captivate them. With the new FA Requirements, the bar is set higher. With them, I think we can accomplish this feat. We now have something to shoot for...perfection. Tell me what you think. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. We need to make them intriguing. Spark some interest in the reader's mind. Meerkat Manor was built upon that very notion. Take what would be just another documentary, and turn it into something extraordinary. That's exactly what we need to do here. It can't be just another encyclopedia...it has to be more. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 15:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Fantastic! It's about time to get to work, now. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 15:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) WikiKat Council Newsletter Issue #15 --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Board Members Must Contribute! Board members! It's time to get to work. Please take a look at the ongoing evaluation and leave your criticism and comments. Also, feel free to put an FA nominee up for evaluation. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 08:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The Golden Flower Award Feel free to put on your user page. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 11:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Picture Contest The blog is ready! Click here. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Picture Contest The polll has begun. Go to this page to vote for your favourite meerkat-babysitting picture! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am Meerkats123 If you have'nt already joined Meerkats Famon Wiki would you like to? Adding Links I Don't know how to add links, but I do know how to get to Meerkats Famon Wiki Go to Official Partners Then,click on Meerkats Famon Wiki